Electrical Capacitance Tomography (ECT) is the reconstruction of material concentrations of dielectric physical properties in the imaging domain by inversion of capacitance data from a capacitance sensor.
Volume capacitance imaging or ECVT is the direct 3D reconstruction of volume concentration or physical properties in the imaging domain utilizing 3D features in the ECVT sensor design.
Adaptive ECVT is an advanced technology that introduces a new dimension into 3D sensor design by applying voltages of different frequencies, amplitudes, and/or phases to capacitance plate segments. Adaptive sensors can provide a virtually infinite number of independent capacitance measurements of the flow field or imaging volume through which high resolution images can be obtained.
ECVT sensors were developed to distribute electric field in three dimensions for reconstruction of dielectric constant distribution in an imaging domain.
ECVT sensors can utilize different plate shapes and distributions in multiple layers to target a volume for imaging.